Forbidden Scar
by Mythest
Summary: Dimana Naruto dan suaminya saling mencintai ... Dimana mereka mengalami kecelakaan ... Dimana dirinya mendapatkan bekas luka yang akan terus membekas ...


FORBIDDEN SCAR

" SAI ! SAI! " panggil seorang pemuda berambut kuning emas yang sedang duduk santai dikamarnya dengan hanya menggunakan kimono diikat asal disekitar pinggangnya hingga masih memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya menggoda. Mata biru saphirenya menatap kearah pintu kamarnya menunggu orang yang dipanggil untuk masuk kekamarnya.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu – buru yang makin terdengar keras kearah pintu pemuda berambut kuning emas tersebut, Namun saat pintu terbuka yang muncul hanya kepala pelayan rumah ini bernama Iruka dengan luka horinzontal melintang disekitar hidungnya.

" Dimana Dia?" tanya Naruto ketus karena orang yang masuk kekamar itu bukanlah orang yang dipanggilnya.

" Tuan Naruto, Sai sedang mengurus mobil Tuan Besar saat ini." Kata Iruka menjelaskan kepada pemuda tersebut dengan hormat.

" Aku tidak peduli! Panggil dia untuk kemari sekarang juga!." Perintah Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Iruka.

" Ta…tapi Tuan." Iruka bingung karena perintah yang diberikan oleh Naruto, disaat kebingungannya terdengar langkah kaki lain yang sedang berlari dari belakang Iruka dan orang itu muncul bersebelahan di sebelah Iruka .

" Apa Tuan memanggilku ?" tanya Sai sedikit kesusahan bernapas dikarenakan dirinya berlari.

" Hmph!" Naruto hanya mendengus sambil memandang Sai dan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan dikarenakan Sai berlari menuju kamar Naruto.

" Katanya kau sibuk Sai, kurasa kau mempunyai waktu mendengar panggilanku juga." Kata Naruto mencemohnya.

" Maafkan saya Tuan Naruto." Kata Sai sambil membungkukkan badan didepan Naruto.

" Jangan hanya berdiri didepanku seperti orang idiot! Lepaskan bajumu sekarang, aku sedang bosan." perintah Naruto menatap Sai untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya .

" Tuan Naruto! …" tegur Iruka, ingin menasehati Naruto namun sesaat tangannya ditahan , saat Iruka melirik ke Sai, Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya meminta Iruka menghentikan apapun yang akan diucapkan oleh Iruka. Dan Iruka hanya diam tidak mampu menolak.

" Maafkan saya, Iruka bisakah kau meninggalkan kamar ini sekarang ?" tanya Sai dengan mengusir Iruka secara halus.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sai hanya tertawa , lalu berjalan kearah pintu kamar dimana Iruka berdiri.

" Tidak masalah dengan diriku, siapapun yang ingin melihatnya." Kata Naruto dengan santai.

Iruka hanya terdiam tidak mampu berkata apapun, lalu membungkukkan badan memberi hormat dan segera mengundurkan diri sambil menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Hey, tunggu! Kau bisa tinggal dan melihatnya." Kata Naruto yang berusaha memanggil kembali Iruka, namun dihentikan oleh Sai.

" Tuan Naruto." Panggil Sai sambil menahan tubuh Naruto yang berusaha membuka pintu untuk memanggil Iruka.

SLAP!

Naruto segera melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar kemuka Sai dengan keras hingga di muka Sai terdapat cetakan tangan Naruto.

" Aku tidak pernah berkata kau boleh menyentuhku sekarang." Kata Naruto dingin kepada Sai.

Sai terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Tuan Naruto segera tangan yang menahan tubuh Naruto dilepas.

" Maafkan saya Tuan Naruto." Kata Sai lembut sambil menatap Naruto.

Sesaat Naruto terdiam, lalu menggelengkan kepala mengusir sesuatu yang ada dipikirannya setelah mendengar permintaan maaf dari Sai, kemudian dibalas dengan hanya sebuah dengusan seoalh diirnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sai. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto memegang dasi yang dipakai Sai lalu dimainkan sesaat dasi tersebut.

" Sekarang aku akan menghukummu. " Kata Naruto sambil menyerangai menatap Sai.

Dasi yang digunakan Sai dilepaskan tiba – tiba. Secara spontan Naruto mengikatkan kedua tangan Sai kebelakang dengan menggunakan dasi tersebut. Membuat Sai terkejut namun dirinya membiarkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, Sai hanya memandang Naruto yang mengikat tangannya, memasrahkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Tuan Naruto. Setelah Naruto mengikat kedua tangan Sai, Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya.

" Tuan Naruto, kumohon. " Kata Sai memohon kepada Naruto

Naruto menulikan saat Sai memanggilnya, lalu secara perlahan Naruto mencium leher belakang Sai untuk merangsang Sai.

" Tuan Naruto, kumohon lepaskan aku." Kata Sai mencoba memohon lagi kepada Tuan Naruto.

" Diam." perintah Naruto saat dirinya baru memberi kissmark disekitar leher Sai.

Melihat tanda kissmark yang Naruto berikan, membuat Naruto melanjutkan lagi kegiatan yang tertunda tadi bermain di sekitar leher Sai sedangkan Sai berusaha diam menahan desahan karena rangsangan yang diterimanya oleh Naruto yang terus mencumbu leher Sai.

Naruto secara perlahan menurunkan kemeja putih yang digunakan Sai, lalu terlihat bekas luka yang ada dipunggungnya. Hal ini menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Naruto meraba bekas luka tersebut.

" Bekas luka yang ada dipunggungmu makin telihat menjijikan setiap kali aku melihatnya." Kata Naruto sambil meraba bekas luka tersebut.

" Maafkan saya Tuan Naruto, saya mendapatkannya karena kecelakan dan itu semua salah saya." Kata Sai perlahan menjelaskan luka dipunggungnya terlihat ragu, karena selama ini Tuan Naruto tidak pernah memedulikan bekas luka tersebut.

Saat itu juga Naruto membeku tidak bergerak hanya memandang bekas luka dipunggung Sai. Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sai, Naruto memandang sinis pada bekas luka pada punggung Sai.

" Kecelakaan mobil. Hm…" kata Naruto menyimpulkan sendiri namun tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya lagi.

Segera Sai berteriak karena tekejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya, Naruto segera menggigit punggung Sai membuat luka baru di bekas luka dipunggung Sai.

" Tu… Tuan Naruto." Sai memanggil Tuannya sambil mengstabilkan napasnya karena kejutan dan menahan sakit yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mencium luka yang diberikannya dengan penuh kelembutan lalu secara perlahan menjilati luka itu lalu perlahan ke sekitar bekas luka punggung Sai tersebut hal ini merangsang Sai hingga dirinyapun mengeluarkan desahan.

" Apakah kau merasa begitu baik, saat aku menyentuhmu disini? Benarkah?" tanya Naruto sambil mengejek Sai.

" He…he…he…" Naruto pun tertawa karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sai. Sai hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya tidak mampu melihat Naruto.

Naruto segera membuka kancing celana yang digunakan Sai. Melihat milik Sai yang sudah setengah berdiri, hanya membuat Naruto ingin makin merangsang Sai dengan mencumbu milik Sai dengan memainkannya hingga berdiri tegak.

Setelah melihat milik Sai berdiri tegak, Naruto berhenti mencumbu dan memainkan milik Sai. Hanya memandang Sai yang sedang mengatur napasnya.

" Hmmph, dasar pelacur." ejek Naruto.

Sai hanya mampu diam saat mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, tidak akan pernah membalas ejekan diberikan oleh Naruto. Meski hal itu melukai harga dirinya, dan Sai merasa dirinya pantas apapun hinaan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

" Diperlakukan seperti itu saja sudah membuatmu seperti ini, kau harus malu pada dirimu sendiri." Kata Naruto mengejek saat memandang Sai lalu mengalihkan matanya kearah milik Sai.

" Bukankah begitu Sai?" tanya Naruto

" A… aku …aku dibawa kesini untuk melayani anda Tuan." Jawab Sai meski beberapa saat dirinya diam namun Sai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto diam memandang Sai mendengar jawaban yang dikatakan Sai, lalu Naruto segera melepaskan ikatan kimono ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya yang telanjang tidak tertutup sehelai kimono yang digunakannya tadi.

" Kau benar." Kata Naruto menunjukkan lubang miliknya didepan muka Sai.

Sai yang melihat lubang milik Naruto segera mengerti, lalu mengulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati lubang milik Naruto. Naruto mendesah menerima rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Sai sambil memainkan dua putting susu miliknya dengan menarik - narik atau membelainya secara perlahan apapun yang akan membuat dirinya terangsang. Seteleh merasa lubang miliknya cukup terbuka Naruto segera memposisikan lubang miliknya didepan milik Sai yang masih berdiri tegak Sai. Naruto mencoba memasukkan milik Sai kedalam miliknnya, namun tidak mampu masuk. Naruto menggunakan tangannya menjilat dua jarinya hingga penuh dengan air liur miliknya diarahkan dua jari tersebut ke lubang milikknya membuka lebih lebar lalu memasukkan milik Sai dengan sekali hentakkan.

" Tuan Naruto, anda tidak apa – apa?" tanya Sai khawatir

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu diam membiasakan milik Sai berada didalam dirinya.

" Bukankah pertama kali aku melihatmu dua bulan yang lalu?. Semua karena ayah ingin membuat anak laki – lakinya yang menyedihkan merasa lebih baik, dia membawa seorang pria yang menyedihkan seperti dirimu." kata Naruto melanjutkan kata – katanya memandang Sai yang bagi Sai seperti akan menangis namun tidak ada air mata yang akan keluar.

Sai hanya mampu memandang Naruto, sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang ada dikedua tangannya.

Namun seketika mata Naruto berubah memperlihatkan senyum sinis, berkata kembali didekat telinga Sai. " Kau hanyalah sebuah peliharan yang digunakan untuk mengalihkan pikiranku, sebuah pengganti yang menyedihkan untuk suamiku yang sudah meninggal."

Sai hanya diam lalu menutup mata tidak memberi komentar apapun, dan segera Naruto memasukkan milik Sai kelubang miliknya. Yang membuat Sai terkejut namun segera tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan membuang muka tidak melihat Naruto yang sedang naik dan turun tubuhnya. Naruto melakukannya secara perlahan, menikmati apa yang dilakukan meski kadang dirinya mempercepat, apalagi milik Sai yang begitu besar membuat Naruto begitu penuh.

" Aku tidak bisa menahannya, Tu..Tuan." kata Sai tersengal – sengal

" APA! Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan lalu ?" tanya Naruto yang makin mempercepat naik turunkan tubuhnya menggoda Sai yang makin tidak dapat menahan rangsangan yang diterimanya.

" Kumohon Tu…an Na..ruto lepaskan ikatan…" Sai yang mengatakan secara terbata – bata namun tidak mampu melanjutkannya kembali.

Naruto menulikan apa yang diucapkan Sai, dirinya hanya memfokuskan dengan milik Sai yang berdiri tegak dimasukkan ke lubang miliknya yang telah Naruto, baginya milik Sai hanyalah sebuah alat vibrator yang pas. Dan Naruto ingin merasakan kenikmatan diberikan oleh milik Sai berulang kali.

" Ah…Ah" suara Naruto yang menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Sai, Sai menggerakkan tubuhnya, menekan titik paling vital milik Naruto.

" Lebih cepat Sai." Kata Naruto memerintah

Sai pun mempercepat gerakkannya menaik turunkan dirinya, memposisikan miliknya ketitik tersensitif Naruto dan menekan lebih keras.

" Seperti Sasuke ku…. Teme." Kata Naruto yang terengah –engah menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Sai.

Sai membeku sesaat mendengar nama orang yang disebut oleh tuan Naruto, Sai mengeras wajahnya dan makin mempercepat gerakan yang dilakukannya.

" Teme." Panggil Naruto

" Dia selalu memanggilku dengan panggillan Dobe dan hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya hanya untukku." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengingat Sasuke

" Teme."

" _Aku mencintaimu Dobe_ …" Naruto mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kata – kata tersebut ditelinganya

" Dirinya selalu mengatakan cinta kepadaku meski dirinya begitu mengjengkelkan, arogan dan dingin. Namun hanya ke diriku, dirinya memberikan kelembutan karena aku adalah orang yang special."

Naruto menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sai, namun disaat dirinya sudah mencapai puncak tiba – tiba Naruto menangis sambil berkata " TIDAK! SASUKE, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN KUMOHON!"

" SASUKE!" teriak Naruto memanggil nama suaminya, lalu mengeluarkan cairan miliknya mengenai kedua tubuhnya, sedangkan Sai masih menantang keras didalam tubuh Naruto, karena itu Sai makin mempercepat. Membuat milik Naruto berdiri tegak kembali, karena rangsangan yang diterimanya.

Ikatan dikedua tangan Sai terlepas, Sai segera memeluk Naruto dan menciumnya dengan ganas sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya karena dirinya pun hampir mencapai batas tidak lupa memainkan milik Naruto dan putting susunya dimainkan secara kasar hingga makin merah.

" NARUTO!"

" SASUKE!"

Mereka mencapai orgasme secara bersamaan setelahnya Naruto pun pingsan karena kelelahan.

Sai memandang Naruto yang tertidur akibat kelelahan, lalu menghapus air mata yang ada disekitar mata Naruto.

" Kau menangis lagi dobe." Kata Sai kepada Naruto.

Sai menggendong Naruto keranjangnya, lalu memakaikan kembali kimono yang digunakan oleh Naruto setelah membersihkan tubuh Naruto. Setelah melihat Naruto merasa nyaman diranjangnya, Sai mencium kening Naruto dengan penuh kelembutan. Lalu membersihkan dirinya, memakai kembali pakaian yang digunakan.

Sai menutup pintu secara perlahan, lalu berbalik melihat Iruka telah ada didekat pintu tersebut dengan raut wajah sedih.

Sai hanya diam lalu berkata " Dia sudah tidur. "

" Apa kau baik – baik saja, seperti ini?" tanya Iruka

Sai tidak menjawab hanya diam.

" Itu benar – benar baik – baik saja menjadi seperti ini? Untuk tetap bersama dengan Tuan Naruto? Sai? " tanya Iruka lanjut

" Tidak…"

"Tuan Sasuke."

" Aku tahu bahwa kau hanya bersamanya karena rasa bersalahmu, kurasa semua ini sudah cukup Tuan Sasuke." Kata Iruka memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab apapun namun raut mukanya menjadi datar tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

" Iruka, Naruto menginginkan diriku membawa Omelet keju sebagai sarapan paginya besok pagi, tolong kau siapkan." Kata Sasuke dingin kepada Iruka mengatakan kepadanya untuk mennyudahi pembicaraan tersebut.

Iruka hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala lalu pergi kearah lain untuk melanjutkan kerjaannya kembali.

Sasuke pun berjalan kembali ke ruang kantor kerjanya sambil memegang pigura foto yang dimeja kerjanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Naruto, aku ingin berpisah." Kata Sasuke namun dirinya memandang arah lain, tidak sanggup melihat Naruto secara langsung._

" _Kau bercandakan teme?" kata Naruto terkejut dan mencoba tertawa menganggap apa yang dikatakan Sasuke hanya sebuah candaan._

" _Tidak ini serius Naruto, aku ingin kita berpisah. Aku akan menikah dengan Sakura." Kata Sasuke tegas menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak bercanda._

 _Naruto hanya diam tidak mampu bergerak mendengar penuturan Sasuke._

" _Kau bohongkan teme ? ini hanya bohong."_

" _Maaf Naruto, tapi aku membutuhkan keturunan."_

 _Segera Naruto berbalik berlari disaat lampu merah untuk penyebrangan jalan, Sasukepun melihat bahwa ada truk melintas segera dirinya mengejar Naruto. Namun terlambat Naruto dirinya tidak mampu menyelamatkan Naruto. Sasukepun ikut tertabrak truk tersebut dengan pecahan kaca yang melukai punggungnya. Sedangkan Naruto mengalami pendarahan disekitar perutnya._

 _Beberapa hari kemudian …_

" _Otouto kau sudah sadar?" tanya Itachi_

 _Sasuke menutup mata, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya._

" _Aku baik – baik saja, bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke_

" _Naruto selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut, sekarang dirinya sedang dalam kondisi pemulihan."_

 _Itachi hanya diam sesaat, lalu berkata." Tidak usah kau khawatir, yang penting kau istirahat."_

" _Tidak Itachi, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Sasuke tajam_

 _Itachi hanya diam memandang Sasuke, lalu menghela napas sesaat._

" _Naruto mengalami keguguran." Kata Itachi_

 _Sasuke membeku mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Itachi hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang berlanjut._

" _Kau bohong." Kata Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam._

" _Tidak itu adalah kenyataannya, Naruto sebelum kecelakaan sedang hamil 3 bulan. Namun bukan Cuma itu." Kata Itachi_

" _Apa maksudmu Itachi?"_

" _Naruto mengalami gangguan mental, dimana dirinya mengingat kau meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil pada bulan madu kalian."_

" _Tidak kau pasti bohong." Kata Sasuke tidak dapat menerima berita yang diterima._

 **Sekarang**

Sasuke hanya diam duduk diruang kerjanya memandang foto Naruto dan dirinya saat bersama berbahagia dibulan madu mereka.

TAMAT

Disclamer Character : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Disclamer Story : Yoshihara Yuki

Ini cerita uda lama dibuat, cuma baru sempat di publish. kaya pas publish sekarang, apalg td dpt info menarik. Kalo dibarat tanggal 13 febuari adalah hari valentin buat selingkuhannya, hayo sapa itu? #keplak. Just kidding. lagi pula cerita ga gt ada hubungannya kok. Cuma baru ada kesempatan buat publish hari ini. Hiks, masih nabung buat bli laptop baru. jadi cerita - cerita yang lain masih belum sempat diketik.


End file.
